Everything's Just Fine
by enarcoyufuin
Summary: "If you live in a dream/ And you know what it means/ Then you can't let 'em change your mind " RusAme. Please read and review!


Everything's Just Fine

Summary: "If you live in a dream,/ And you know what it means/ Then you can't let 'em change your mind" RusAme.

**A/N: I just love writing song fics-they just help me think outside the box and analyze the lyrics one by one! This is the one I've been working on before "This Is My Jam, Ivan!" but it took a bit longer because I had handwritten it first. So, sit down, sympathize with the feels, and enjoy the show! And yes, this is in Ivan's perspective. And no, Ivan was not going to follow through with his threat-he can be a rational guy, people!**

* * *

Staring outside of the frosty window on a dawning Monday morning, one Ivan Braginsky deeply sighed as his warm breath fogged the pane typically cold enough for weather in Moscow. Looking around his spacious abode, it seemed empty in comparison to how it was before the dissolution of the USSR in 1991. The Cold War-as it was ironically named-was everything it said it was and more. It froze his aching heart just to think that he had to act against who was once a formidable ally and companion.

"_I'm never that far_  
_No matter where you are_  
_Believe it, we can make come true-ooh_"

Alfred. Always smiling, always laughing. He giggled. There was never a minute where he stopped to smell the roses. He was known to be impatient, rash, and adventurous. Especially obnoxious. Whenever that sunny smiling face shed a few tears, a pang always struck Ivan's heart. America, the brave. America, the free. America, the _hero_. His face fell as he traveled up the creaky stairs into the master bedroom.

"_We'll do it our way_  
_No matter what they say_  
_'Cause no one's gonna do it for you-u-u, yeah_"

Blindly stumbling around, his idle hands grasped an old photograph conspicuously placed on his dresser. As the nostalgia hit him like a freight train, he wondered how long ago this picture had been taken. It couldn't have been any earlier than World War II, he supposed, since the blind wielded a megawatt grin on his face while wearing his customized leather jacket that he always wore to World Meetings. '_Speaking of which, when was the last time I had spoken to Fredka? Maybe a few weeks, da? No matter. I'm sure he won't mind if I dropped by, yes?_' With that thought in mind, Ivan booked the next flight to New York.

"_But I-I-I-I~_  
_I'll never say never_  
_As long as we keep it together-er-er-oh!_

_If you live in a dream_  
_And you know what it means_  
_Then you can't let 'em change your mind_  
_It's the life that we choose_  
_And we still break the rules_  
_But it's all gonna be just fine_"

He stepped out of the airport as if he had entered a strange, new world. '_Hm, how may I procure a taxi in such a short amount of time?_' He snapped his fingers together in enlightenment before he extended his arm and grabbed the passenger side of a passing vehicle. The driver spluttered in confusion as he smoothly slid into the backseat. The Russian grinned at him with a malicious aura and ordered, "Drive to this address, or you will not see light of day, yes?" Fearful of his lingering threat and for his own life, he quickly sped to the awaiting apartment.

"_And what we all need_  
_Is just to make believe_  
_Yeah, everything begins when you do_"

As the taxi pulled up to the curb, the snowy blond stepped out, but before he could turn back to pay the poor man, he had disappeared. Russia shrugged. Perhaps he was very busy indeed. Walking up the concrete steel, his hand lingered on the doorbell.

[XXX]

Inside, the apartment draped in darkness held a single occupant covered in blankets and unmoving in front of a wide television screen. Alfred F. Jones sat beside a bowl of popcorn and a large Pepsi, too absorbed into the movie to hear the doorbell ring. He continued to stare blankly at the TV when a thundering BANG echoed throughout the house. Frightened, the popcorn flew out of his hands as he scrambled for a weapon to face whoever (or whatever) was beyond the door.

"_Just gotta let go_  
_'Cause you're original_  
_Yeah, no one else can do it like you-u-u, yeah!_"

Creeping slowly over to the front door, he hesitantly opened it and shut his eyes tightly with the makeshift weapon in front of him. After a jarring moment of silence, he opened one cerulean eye to see Russia at his door, eyes and face full of mirth and confusion with his hand resting on the doorframe. America adopted a sheepish smirk as he greeted him, " Oh, hey big guy. This...is not what it looks like, I swear-" He was cut off by a slight chuckle from the large Russian nation, which soon evolved into full blown laughter. America soon joined in, filling the room with raucous laughter. As it died down, he immediately invited Russia in, curious about his reason to visit.

"_But I-I-I-I~_  
_I'll never say never_  
_As long as we keep it together-er-er-oh!_

_If you live in a dream_  
_And you know what it means_  
_Then you can't let 'em change your mind_  
_It's the life that we choose_  
_And we still break the rules_  
_But it's all gonna be just fine (just fine_)"

"So," America drawled, stressing every syllable in the one single word, "how's it hanging?" Russia, visually puzzled, gazed up at the cracked ceiling. As quick as a whip, his violet eyes focused back on the American as he replied innocently, "I do not understand. Is something supposed to be hanging? I agree that your ceiling is rather empty..." The smaller blond facepalmed.

"Dude, it's a figure of speech." he added dryly. "Look, I'm just gonna be straight with you. What's with the unexpected visit? Ooh, ooh, is it because you wanted to hand out with your most awesome pal," he paused and pointed to himself, "me?" Russia was shocked at his bold statement. '_After all that had happened between us, he still considers us comrades?_' Standing firmly in the doorway, he hesitated from crying out in relief. That would have made everything awkward, and that simply wouldn't do. His goal was to make amends with America, and taking his response into consideration, he acknowledged that he still had a long way to go.

"_And if you're misunderstood_  
_Just take your life with the good or bad_  
_It's the times we've had_  
_Yeah, we're free-ee-ee-ee-ee~_"

Derailing his train of thought, Russia inhaled sharply as he took in America's casual ensemble. Pajama bottoms striped with the American flag hung loosely off of his hips, showing a sliver of tanned skin. It seemed like he coordinated his outfit patriotically-a large T-shirt with a faded Captain America shield adorned his upper half. The observant nation noticed that with every flamboyant gesture he made, the shirt slightly slipped off of his shoulder. His eyes twinkled with a familiar mischievous spark and his hair stood slightly disheveled, with Nantucket bouncing proudly with every sway of his golden blond hair. Russia didn't know how he was so blessed to meet such an angel when he knew he didn't deserve someone of such caliber.

America suddenly took a running leap into the couch that was previously occupied and patted the empty seat next to him in invitation. Sensing his cue, Russia jauntily sat down and tried to comprehend the melodramatic movie that depicted the tale of star crossed lovers who were dictated to never be together by their peers. '_Just like Fredka and I_.' He mused, until he felt America snuggle closer into the crook of his arm. Tensing up slighty at the new source of body heat, he felt his heartbeat speed up and his face flush. He only began to relax when he felt his eyes slowly drift closed on their own accord. Drowsily gazing down at his American host, he smiled at his peacefully sleeping face, free of stress, free of worry, free from the struggles of reality. Right then and there, he decided that this was a dream that he would never want to wake up from.

[XXX]

"_If you live in a dream_  
_And you know what it means_  
_Then you can't let 'em change your mind_  
_It's the life that we choose_  
_And we still break the rules_  
_But it's all gonna be just fine (just fine)_

_If you live in a dream_  
_And you know what it means_  
_Then you can't let 'em change your mind_  
_It's the life that we choose_  
_And we still break the rules_  
_But it's all gonna be just fine (just fine)_  
_Yeah, we're all gonna be just fine_  
_You and me, we're gonna be just fine_  
_Oooooooh~_"


End file.
